Amor Neco
by Garu0212
Summary: :Oneshot::Christopher es un gato solitario, abandonado por su familia. Pero su vida cambia cuando un chico rubio, Gregory lo adopta y lo lleva a su hogar y de ahi nace un romance, un amor neco::Christopher Neco:: Se que no es buen summary, pero adentro se aclaran las cosas::Pasen, Lean y Reviews!::Disfrutenlo::SUKE::


**Bonjour Cher Lecteurs **

**Hoy les traigo este Gregstophe, que se ocurrió cuando me estaba durmiendo en la prepa XD**

**Así que para no dormir me puse a escribir es un fic algo raro, creo pero muy lindo y tierno en mi opinión.**

**Antes de leer quiero aclarar algo, como dice el titulo 'Amor Neco' **

**Eso quiere decir que Christopher es mitad gato, es humano pero tiene orejas, cola no tan esponjada, pero ni tan delgada, colmillos y uñas de gato. Por cierto Christopher es alto y tiene 16 años.**

**Gregory en este fic es de clase media, no es rico o algo por el estilo, y es huérfano, sus padres están muertos. Gregory tiene 17 años pero es más bajo que Christopher. **

**Ok, solo para aclarar esto es SUKE, Christopher actúa como uke, pero es SEME en la intimidad, Gregory actúa como seme pero es UKE**

**No sé si así se escribe 'Neco' pero si no se escribe así díganme n.n**

**Si tienen una pregunta, hacerla al final del fic, por favor n.n**

**Espero que les guste y nos vemos al final.**

**PAREJA: Gregstophe**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park No Me Pertenece Es De Trey Parker Y Matt Stone**

* * *

_Octubre, South Park_

Solo en el frio.

En uno de los fríos días de South Park, un gato castaño, de lindos ojos verdes, huía de unos bravos perros salvajes. El indefenso gato corrió y corrió todo lo que sus piernas daban.

El simple muchacho era un humano de piel morena, pelo castaño, ojos verdes esmeraldas, tenía unas orejas, cola, colmillos y uñas de gato. El indefenso gato había sido abandonado por una familia. Vivian en South Park, pero un día, la familia se deshizo de él. Lo abandonaron siendo un simple gato cachorro **(en años humanos d años)**. Tuvo que a aprender a vivir solo.

Desde ese entonces, el gato no confiaba en ningún humano. Todos los humanos lo ven, pero lo ignoran, lo pasan por alto.

Ahora en uno de las crudas noches de South Park, el gato escapaba de esos perros salvajes. Su cuerpo estaba lastimado, tenía mordeduras, rasguños, raspones. Su cuerpo no podía más pero tenía que seguir.

De pronto todo se hizo borroso y cayó. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido por el frio y el dolor. Unas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer, mojando su cuerpo y ropa **(Camiseta verde militar y pantalones de camuflaje)**.

Escucho que los perros se aproximaban y espero a que lo mataran en ese mismo instante. Intento levantarse pero no pudo más. Cuando estaba seguro que los perros lo matarían o dañarlo se detuvieron.

Se escucho como los animales huían despavoridos, al parecer se asustaron o algo. Levanto la vista y lo único que pudo observar fue una sombra que se inclinada hacia él. Después todo se hizo oscuro.

…_*****…***…***…***…***…***…***…**_

…_*****…***…***…***…***…***…***…**_

Sintió algo suave debajo de él, algo calientito arriba de él. Se removió un poco en ese lugar, pero no sabía que era. Sus orejas se movieron ligeramente, lograba escuchar algo pero no lo podía distinguir. También olía algo, era comida… ¡SI COMIDA! En respuesta su estomago gruño. No había comido en semanas, solo comía lo que encontraba en la basura de las casas.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, uno por uno. Lo primero que vio era el techo… de una casa. Miro a su alrededor y se encontraba tal vez en una sala. Estaba recostado en un sofá, uno muy cómodo por cierto. A su lado, en la mesita de centro, vio una taza de chocolate caliente y un plato de sopa de pollo y más adelante una chimenea.

Intento levantarse pero lo único que logro fue lastimarse. En respuesta al dolor soltó una especie de grito pero acompañado de un gruñido.

-No te esfuerces, estas muy lastimado- dio una voz. Al parecer era atrás de él. Escucho alguien acercarse y se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

Era un rubio, de ojos azules metálico, tal vez más bajo que el en estatura y de piel blanca como porcelana. Por primera vez estaba siendo hipnotizado por ese humano.

El castaño gato estaba seguro que nunca había visto a ese humano.

-D-donde estoy- dijo el castaño- su voz sonada baja y rasposa. Sentía un dolor fuerte en la garganta y piso su mano en su cuello.

El chico rubio lo miro y paso su mano por los castaños cabellos **(desordenados y sucios)** del gato suavemente.

-Como me lo temía, te has enfermado- el rubio siguió acariciando sus cabellos y el gato no pudo evitar ronronear al sentir tal caricia, que hace años no disfrutaba. El rubio solo sonrió y siguió acariciando.

Y como cualquier gato, el castaño se dejo mimar y acariciar. Cerró los ojos y se recargo contra la mano. No lo podía evitar, esas caricias le gustaban, en especial entre las orejas.

De pronto esa caricia y calor desaparecieron. Abrió los ojos y dejo de ronronear. Miro a su ¿salvador? Y este le extendió la taza de chocolate. El gato lo miro curioso **(se debe de ver lindo así Chris X3)**.

-Tómala- dijo el rubio en lo que le extendía mas la taza. El gato la tomo suavemente y bebió el contenido.

Era deliciosa, tal vez lo mejor que había probado en años. Se relamió los labios y dio otro traguito a la bebida, quería disfrutarla y saborearla.

El rubio lo miro y lo volvió a acariciar en la cabeza. El gato solo cerro, de nuevo, los ojos y ronroneo, disfrutando a la vez de esa caliente y deliciosa bebida.

-Dime ¿tienes casa?- pregunto el rubio aun mimando a su nuevo invitado.

El castaño abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de beber el chocolate.

El rubio sonrió con tristeza y pregunto.

-¿Te gustaría vivir aquí conmigo?- pregunto de nuevo el rubio aun mimando al gato.

El gato se sorprendió, nadie, NADIE, la había ofrecido eso en varios años de soledad. No quería volver a salir herido, pero a la vez se quería quedar. Lo miro a los ojos pero no dijo o hizo un gesto. El rubio volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Yo vivo aquí solo, no tengo a nadie, mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico y yo no tengo más familiares y tuve que vivir por mi mismo-

_Como yo_, pensó el gato

-Desde hace 5 años vivo aquí solo y se ve que tú no tienes hogar. Te he estado viendo merodear de un lado a otro. Aparte estas lastimado no podrás moverte en un tiempo, y no se…. Pensé que tal vez… podrías vivir aquí, tendrías casa, comida compañía, todo. Que dices ¿Quieres ser mi mascota?- finalizo el rubio con una radiante sonrisa.

Los ojos esmeraldas del gato se iluminaron como los de un pequeño niño. Con toda la emoción del mundo asintió. El rubio sonrió y volvió a preguntar.

-¿Tienes nombre?-

Eso sorprendió demasiado al castaño. Hasta había olvidado su último nombre. El gato, de nuevo, negó con la cabeza.

El rubio siguió acariciándolo, en lo que ponía una expresión pensativa. Cuando de pronto miro al gato y dijo.

-Que tal… ¿Christopher?...- dijo el rubio. El castaño lo pensó un momento.

_Christopher, Christopher, Christopher, Chris, me gusta,_ pensó

El gato volvió a asentir con la cabeza. Eso le gusto al rubio.

-Bien Chris, yo me llamo Gregory y a partir de ahora eres mi mascota y compañero de casa- dijo finalmente con una sonrisa

Christopher, no pudo sentirse más feliz, a pesar de decir que nunca volvería a confiar en humanos, tenía que admitir que Gregory era buena persona. Había algo en el que lo hacía especial y que el gato confiara en el más que nada en el mundo.

Termino su comida y se recostó de nuevo en el cómodo sofá, disfrutando de las caricias en su cabeza y orejas, para luego darse un merecido descanso.

…_*****…***…***…***…***…***…***…**_

…_*****…***…***…***…***…***…***…**_

Abrió lentamente los ojos, ya había amanecido. Intento identificar un ruido pero nada, solo se escuchaba el tic-toc del reloj. Se incorporo lentamente hasta quedar sentado. Movió la cabeza intentando buscar a Gregory pero nada. Se levanto con algo de esfuerzo y empezó a recorrer la casa.

Era muy bonita a decir verdad, mejor que su antiguo hogar. Entro a la cocina, era espaciosa, y la mayoría era de color blanco, los muebles, la pintura, todo.

Camino lentamente mirando con curiosidad cada cosa, hasta que se topo con la mesita de la cocina. Ahí había una nota, la levanto y leyó:

_Christopher_

_Salí a la escuela, tengo que terminar un proyecto. Llegare en eso del medio día. Dentro del refrigerador hay comida, puedes preparar o calentar lo que sea. Y también hay agua caliente por si deseas tomar un baño, aunque lo dudo. Puedes tomar algo de ropa de mi dormitorio solo no hagas desorden, por favor._

_Gregory_

Termino de leer la carta y lo puso de nuevo en la mesa.

Mo hacia abajo su ropa y de verdad que estaba sucia, estaba llena de tierra, lodo, sangre y demás.

Subió lentamente las escaleras viendo cada retrato que estaba en la pared, al parecer era la familia de Gregory. Había fotografías de él con su mama y papa, al parecer era su única familia.

Subió hasta las habitaciones y busco la habitación de Gregory.

Y la encontró, era una habitación espaciosa, color beige, muebles de madera blanca, como la de un estudiante. Entro y busco el ropero de Gregory. En el encontró ropa de buena calidad, no tan refinada pero tampoco tan barata. Rebusco y saco una camiseta negra y unos pijamas azules marino. Busco en uno de los cajones y saco unos bóxers color negro.

Busco por el cuarto unas tijeras y les hizo unos agujeros en la parte de atrás a los bóxers y pijamas **(para su cola de gato)**.

Entro al baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, encendió el agua para que el agua caliente saliera. Se quito con cuidado su ropa y la hecho al cesto. Se vio en el espejo; había vendas en su cuerpo, principalmente en el torso y brazos. Tenía una pierna vendada también y una pequeña venda en la cabeza. Se las quito cuidadosamente y se dio un calientito baño.

…_*****…***…***…***…***…***…***…**_

…_*****…***…***…***…***…***…***…**_

Christopher bajo las escaleras y regreso de nuevo a la cocina. Reviso el reloj.

11:15 am

Gregory llegaría a las doce. Abrió el refrigerador y saco algo de comida. Le prepararía a Gregory una comida especial, es lo menos que puede hacer.

…_*****…***…***…***…***…***…***…**_

…_*****…***…***…***…***…***…***…**_

Gregory regresaba de la escuela, un día cansado según el. Lo único que quería era regresar a casa y pasar tiempo con su nuevo gato. Tenía que admitir que Christopher era una buena compañía. El pobre gato ha sufrido y después lo que le debieron haber hecho esos perros.

Pero ahora tenía un hogar y compañía, ese gato merecía más y se lo daría. Llego a su casa e inserto la llave en la puerta, y al abrir la puerta se encontró con un exquisito olor. Entro a la casa y cerró la puerta, dejando su mochila y abrigo en el sillón. Camino hacia la cocina y encontró a Christopher cocinando.

En la mesa había un plato de spaghetti con un trozo de pollo, un vaso de té helado **(de limón)** y un pequeño postres **(una rebanada de pastel)**. Gregory estaba sorprendido. Se acerco a la mesa y se sentó.

Christopher lo miro y le hizo un ademan con la mano para que probara la comida. Gregory obedeció y probó cada cosa. Era delicioso, no sabía que el pequeño gato supiera cocinar. Christopher solo se sentó en la silla de enfrente con la cabeza recargada en la mesa, observando a su amo.

…_*****…***…***…***…***…***…***…**_

…_*****…***…***…***…***…***…***…**_

Después de una comida y prepararle algo a Christopher, fueron a la habitación de Gregory y se quedaron viendo algo de televisión.

Gregory estaba acostado y recargando su cabeza en su pecho y con los ojos cerrados, se encontraba Christopher recibiendo las caricias en su cabeza y ronroneando plácidamente.

…_*****…***…***…***…***…***…***…**_

…_*****…***…***…***…***…***…***…**_

_Diciembre, South Park_

2 meses han pasado, Christopher se acostumbro rápidamente a su hogar. Gregory lo consentía demasiado, le daba mimos, caricias, amor, compañía, regalos. Entre esos regalos un collar de plata con una placa con su nombre **(es gato necesita un collar, ¿no?)**.

Pero últimamente su amo había estado muy separado de él. Ya casi no lo acariciaba y no pasaba tiempo con él. Gregory decía que era la escuela y su nuevo trabajo, pero Christopher sabía que era otra cosa.

Una tarde de domingo de invierno, Gregory y Christopher estaban en la sala, pero en vez de Christopher estar en las piernas de Gregory recibiendo caricias, estaba del otro lado del sofá sentado al igual que Gregory. El silencio en la casa era grande y desesperante para Christopher.

Miro a Gregory y este se veía triste como si quisiera ¿llorar?

_¿Llorar?, _pensó Christopher

Con una expresión preocupada se acerco a Gregory tranquilamente pero incluso antes de acariciarlo con su cabeza, Gregory se levanto rápidamente y subió la habitación.

Ese entristeció mucho a Christopher. _¿Acaso hice algo mal? ¿Se habrá enojado conmigo?_ Pensaba Christopher.

Subió las escaleras y fue a la habitación de Gregory y antes de siquiera tocar escucho un sollozo y de esos le siguieron más. Christopher bajo sus orejas en señal de tristeza,

_Tal vez si hice algo mal_, pensó el castaño.

Toco con suavidad la puerta. Escucho como Gregory con voz quebrada decía pase. Eso le rompió el corazón a Christopher. Amaba a Gregory con todo su corazón y por su culpa sufría.

Se había enterrado que amaba a Gregory con su alma, era la persona más especial para él, pero Christopher decidió mantener una relación de amo-mascota, no quería que Gregory malentendiera todo.

Entro y en la cama, sentado, se encontraba Gregory, estaba limpiando sus lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasa Chris?- fingió una sonrisa el rubio.

Christopher aun con las orejas bajas se acerco hacia Gregory, que aun limpiaba las lágrimas que salían de él. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lamio las lagrimas que salían de él, desde la barbilla hasta cerca de su mejilla. Gregory solo se sonrojo fuertemente, dándole una imagen tierna.

-¿Hice algo mal Gregory? ¿Acaso te hice daño o algo para que lloraras?- dijo el gato de una manera triste.

-¿Qué? No Christopher, tú no hiciste nada malo, es solo que…-

-¿Qué, que Greg?- quería saber que le pasaba, quería que su rubio sonriera no que llorara.

-Es… que T-te…te amo…- Gregory solo volvió a llorar en cuanto Christopher sonrió dejando a la vista sus colmillos.

Christopher solo sonrió y como lo que hacía Gregory con él, le acaricio la cabeza. Esto solo hizo que Gregory le diera cosquillas y riera. Christopher feliz se acerco más a Gregory y le lamio la mejilla una y otra vez.

Gregory creía que solo eran simples lamida, pero en realidad eran besos. Christopher solo sabía demostrar su amor así. Gregory al ver lo que realmente hacia Christopher, tomo sus mejillas y le dio un beso en los labios. Christopher estaba sorprendido, no sabía qué hacer.

Gregory empezó a mover sus labios, y con eso Christopher lo tomo como ayuda, y así empezó un movimiento de labios, apasionado y suave. Christopher lo hacía con cuidado, para no lastimar los labios de Gregory con sus colmillos.

…_*****…***…***…***…***…***…***…**_

…_*****…***…***…***…***…***…***…**_

Ambos cuerpos estaban sobre la cama desnudos, besándose y abrazándose con cariño. Christopher estaba encima de Gregory besando, lamiendo y mordiendo sutilmente su cuello y hombros.

Gregory gemía y suspiraba el nombre de Christopher.

-Ch…Chris… aaahh…- Gregory estaba sumamente apasionado. Christopher empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de Gregory, mientras el rubio acariciaba las orejas del castaño haciendo que ronroneara y los besos fueran más excitantes. La cola de Christopher se aferraba fuertemente en unas de las piernas del rubio.

Ambos se movían al mismo ritmo. Se entregaban el uno al otro demostrándose su amor. Ambos al mismo tiempo habían terminando llegando al mismo tiempo al orgasmo más apasionado y exquisito de su vida.

Ambos abrazados y besándose, terminaron aquel acto. Gregory se encontraba arriba de Christopher descansando en su pecho y adormilándose con los suaves ronroneos de este. Mientras Christopher acariciaba los cabellos de Gregory para así poder dormirlo tranquilamente.

-Te amo Chris- dijo por último el rubio antes de caer dormido.

-Yo también te amo Greg- dijo por último el castaño antes de dormir con un lindo rubio en brazos.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Y termino :P**

**La verdad me tarde TODA la tarde haciendo esto. La idea se me hace tierna, un Christopher de gato es lindo, desde hace mucho que tenía la idea pero nunca la había escrito, hasta hoy.**

**La ultima parte no sé si salió bien, 'solo lo hice a la ahí se va', como dicen aquí en México**

**Si me equivoque en una palabra o algo, lo juro que pronto lo corregiré, pero por ahora disfrútenlo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews, comentarios, saludos, etc.**

**Au Revoir besos y abrazos n.n**


End file.
